


Lewis-Lightwood

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: AU-Alec and Simon are married with two children. A daughter who is 7 years old Laurie Lewis-Lightwood. A son who is 9 years old Logan Lewis-Lightwood. Robert and Maryse are good parents. Family group chat.





	Lewis-Lightwood

**The Lewis-Lightwood family group chat💙💫**

**Isabelle:** I clearly have the best ideas..

**simon:** what the fuck is going on here I love you Izzy but this will end in disaster like the 403930+ other group chats that’s just went to shit. Someone always argues... 

**Alec:** for once I agree with my man!! 

**Simon:** nice one🖕Go fuck yourself 

**Alec:** why would I do that when I can fuck you later when the kids are in bed;)

**Isabelle:** erm I agree now with what you said before Simon. Oh hell-_-

**Logan:** ew dad papa 

**Laurie:** I’m tellin grandma an granda you are swearin. You gon get told off

**Simon:** seriously Izzy? You could have warned us our children are in this group chat Jesus Christ. Alec you can sort this one out she is your sister after all

**Alec:** right how about we delete this group chat. No one mentions anything to grandma and granda and I will buy you both a new toy and take you out to the zoo? 

**Isabelle:** there’s a reason that won’t work sorry guys... any minute now.......

**Robert:** seriously Alec and Simon? The language and things you say are disgusting you should be ashamed of yourselves. Your children are in here. Alec as for trying to blackmail them into not telling me and your mother shame on you! We find out everything. 

**Maryse:** Alec what your father said. Although Izzy you could have warned them. But not to worry now. I think we can forget about it. Well after Alec takes me shopping on the weekend:)thank you son I love you I also know your not working so no excuses!!!

**Simon:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA UNLUCKY BABY 

**Alec:** I hate you sometimes husband of mine 

**Simon:** you love me

**Alec:** of course I love you gorgeous 

**Jace:** right stop with all the mushy stuff pls! Ew. Anyways my dear brother and brother in law. You know how I love you both so very much. How much I adore my little niece and nephew with every piece of my heart. My cute little princess and pirate. My little sidekicks. My best of friends. The loves of my life. You get what I mean yeah? Well I need them. I will come pick them up when you take our mother dearest shopping so that gives si sometime to himself. I will even keep them overnight they can have a sleep over. It needs to happen you can’t really say no anyways. You can’t keep them away from there best uncle. What do you say kids? 

**Laurie:** yesssssssssss I want 2. Plz daddy an papa. I will be gud 

**Logan:** omg yes. Who’s your girlfriend this week? Is she nice? Do we need to help you find one again 

**Jace:** you little shit Logan you said you would keep it a secret if I bought you a nerf gun 

**Logan:** I only have one I wanted 2 

**Maryse:** Language 

**Simon:** such a proud parent moment:) that’s my boy Logan!!!!!!!

**Alec:** Jesus Simon you shouldn’t be encouraging him. Although Jace using our children to pull at a supermarket and places like that isn’t the best of ideas. Considering I had a lovely chat with a woman called Jessie who was all too happy to tell me all about yours and her conversation. Next time asshole find someone else’s kids. Or don’t be such an idiot. But to answer your question Logan and Laurie can stay at yours on the weekend it will give me and there papa some alone time;)

**Raphael:** you are sick Alec 

**Alec:** shut your mouth dwarf 

**Laurie:** hellow unca rapha 

**Logan:** hi uncle rapha 

**Raphael:** my two favourite kids hello💙

**Simon:** your never that nice to me raphy 

**Raphael:** shut your hoe mouth! 

**Raj:** big mistake little guy :o

**Clary:** rip raphael 

**Maryse:** ahahaha rip 

**Robert:** what my wife said^^^

**Alec removed Laurie and Logan from the conversation**

**Alec:** you listen here you little fucking shithead that is my husband I will fucking rip your eyeballs out and make you eat them then cut your stupid fucking dick off and shove it up your arsehole if you ever say anything like that to my husband again! Only I can chat shit to him no fucker else will ever be allowed too. You little shit if I was you I would stay clear of me for a good few fucking weeks until I get over the temptation to punch your stupid fucking face in. Fucking twat! 

**Maryse:** atleast you removed the kids(:

**Simon:** it was a joke babe 

**Alec:** I don’t give a flying fuck baby. 

**Simon:** I love how protective you are babe but this wasn’t anything all that bad. Raphael I know it was a joke I will get Alec to calm down;)avoid him just for the rest of the day. 

**Robert:** I’m on my way to pick my grand babies up so they can have a sleep over. If that’s alright? 

**Maryse:** you won’t even have to take me shopping Alec we have missed our babies 

**Alec:** deal. We love you guys💙💙

 

 

 


End file.
